


booklovers

by nepetah



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepetah/pseuds/nepetah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>as librarian of your local library, you see a very wide variety of people. moms reading nursery rhymes to small tots, retired couples looking through old books, hot goth girls named rose...</p>
            </blockquote>





	booklovers

as librarian of your local library, you saw a very wide variety of people. moms reading nursery rhymes to small tots, retired couples looking through old books, hot goth girls named rose... you enjoyed seeing so many people stop by. particularly the short-haired girl who wore all black and seemed to lose herself in heavy, old-looking books every friday here instead of partying or getting dates you're sure she can get easily. not that you minded. you loved to (stare) look at her, as she was nice to look at, and every so often she glanced up and met your gaze. a warm, fuzzy feeling erupted in your chest whenever she did.   
sometimes, she paused her reading momentarily to make small talk with you while you (pretended to) put away books. you cherished those conversations dearly. today something felt different -- rose put away her books entirely when she saw you were on break and asked if you would like to talk.   
"oh, of course, rose." she smiled and sat down at a table, inviting you to sit with a pat on the chair next to her.   
"what is it you'd like to talk about?" you inquired, and she giggled. "very straight forward, i see." you blushed, "but i suppose i should be frank as well, considering im taking up your break time." you wanted to tell her you really didn't mind when she said something that made your mind blank. "would you like to go out with me later, when you're done with your shift?"   
you blinked. holy shit.  
"theres a nice little cafe that just opened nearby, and i've heard it's quite good."   
you realized you were supposed to answer her, but your mind was still blank as you flushed, and she continues, "you don't have to accept my offer if you don't want to, of course. or we could go somewhere else," "no, no --!" you said, finally regaining your composure. "i would love to go with you, rose." she smiled, relieved. "wonderful. it's a date, then." you smiled right back, "ill look forward to it."  
you then continued to make small talk, until your break time was up and you bid each other goodbye. rose took out the books she was reading again, and you returned to your desk and continued your work.   
except you couldn't focus at all. the cute girl you'd been exchanging glances with for a month had asked you out and it had only sunk in now. time couldn't pass any slower as your work hours droned on. you exchanged glances once with rose, but you quickly looked away, blushing. when you glanced back at her, she was back to reading her book but you could see her ears were flushed. finally, your shift ended and you started to gather your things as rose put away her books.   
"so," she walked over to you. "are you ready to go?"   
"yes," you manage to say. you're so nervous you can't breathe.   
rose notices you gripping your bag tightly and frowns, concerned. "hey," she says. you look at her, and she reaches for your hand. "are you okay?" you don't answer for a second, too ecstatic at holding hands with rose. "more than okay," you say, not being able to help the smile that finds its way on your face. she smiles back. "let's go, then."   
you walk over to the corner, holding hands the whole time. when you cross the road, you squeeze her hand when you notice you can cross, and she squeezes yours when you fail to see a car coming. you continue towards the cafe, flustered and smiling the whole time.   
everything felt like a dream. after ordering drinks and a cake slice, you both sat down at a couch in a corner. you talked about your day, and what interests you had, and got to learn more about each other, basically. you found out that rose was not only into reading, but also the 'bestially strange and ficitious', psychoanalysis, and knitting. she seemed to hint that she wrote, too, but clammed up a little when you asked about it. maybe you could find out about that some other time. you wrapped up your conversation only when the cafe started to close up, and exchanged phone numbers. when you both said goodbye, rose blushed when you got enough courage to kiss her cheek.   
and so your relationship bloomed. rose went to the library more often, not only to read but to see you. you came to love working in the library even more.


End file.
